childrens_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Luck Charlie
Good Luck Charlie is an American television sitcom, which premiered on April 4, 2010, on Disney Channel. The series was created by Phil Baker and Drew Vaupen, who wanted to create a program that would appeal to entire families, as opposed to children only. It revolves around a Denver family, the Duncans, as they try to adjust to the births of their fourth and fifth child, Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan and Toby Duncan. In each episode, Teddy Duncan creates a video diary containing advice for Charlie about their family and life as a teenager. Teddy tries to show Charlie what she might go through when she is older in the video diaries for future reference. Each video diary ends with Teddy (or someone else from the family, even Charlie) saying the eponymous phrase, "Good luck, Charlie". Among other decisions, executives included adult-centric scenes and changed the series title from Oops to Love, Teddy and finally to Good Luck Charlie in order to ensure the series would appeal to all family members. Good Luck Charlie premiered on in the United States on April 4, 2010. It premiered in Canada on April 5, 2010, the United Kingdom and Ireland on May 14, 2010, and in Australia and New Zealand on July 23, 2010. Good Luck Charlie was renewed for a second season, with production beginning in August 2010 with a season premiere on February 20, 2011. A feature-length Christmas Disney Channel Original Movie based on the series entitled Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas began production in March 2011 for a December 2011 premiere. On August 29, 2011, Disney Channel announced that they had renewed the series for a third season. The third season premiered on May 6, 2012 and concluded on January 20, 2013. On July 12, 2012, Disney Channel announced that they renewed the series for a fourth season. Season 4 premiered on April 28, 2013. It was later confirmed that season 4 will be the final season, which ended on February 16, 2014, with a one-hour episode. (Click "List of Good Luck Charlie Episodes" for a complete list of Good Luck Charlie episodes) Premise The series centers on the Duncan family, who are still adjusting to the birth of their fourth child, Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan. When parents Amy, a nurse, and Bob, an exterminator, return to work, they ask their three older children-PJ, Teddy, and Gabe-to help raise their little sister. At the same time, Teddy, PJ, and Gabe try to deal with school and typical social challenges in their life. The events of each episode become material for a video diary Teddy is making for her younger sister. Teddy hopes the videos will provide useful advice for Charlie after they have both grown up and Teddy has moved out. Also at the end of each video, she (and/or other cast members) states, "Good luck, Charlie" or may even say it indirectly such as "Wish them good luck, Charlie. During the movie, Amy reveals to Teddy that she is pregnant with her fifth child, which Teddy is trying to adjust to but this story plot is not carried into the actual series until the third season. In the third season, Amy gives birth to a baby boy, Toby, and just like Teddy, Gabe makes a video diary for Toby using "Good fortune, Toby" instead of "Good luck, Charlie." Characters Main Characters Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan Recurring Characters Logan Moreau as Toby Duncan Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh Micah Stephen Williams as Emmett Heglin Patricia Belcher as Estelle Dabney Jaylen Barron as Lauren Dabney Luke Benward as Beau Landry G. Hannelius as Jo Keener Ellia English as Mary Lou Wentz William Allen Young as Harry Wentz Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Tucker Albrizzi as Jake Ericka Kreutz as Debbie Dooley Brooke Dillman as Karen Cyrina Fiallo as Vonnie Coco Jones as Kelsey Kevin Covais as Victor Shirley Jones as Linda Duncan Category:Disney Channel Shows